Samantha
by Kyrthira Phelan
Summary: A Tremere reminisces to herself about the conditions surrounding her Embrace.


'Could you repeat that, please?'

'I asked you why you drink blood from-'

No ... that's not the beginning, damn it.

My seventh birthday.

It was only a cupcake, and it was only one candle. That's all my parents could afford. No huge party, no fancy dinner, no stacks of presents. Only two and I was pretty sure what they were.

That's not it, either. Dammit, I feel old.

Five weeks after my birthday. I always counted them by weeks and not days, because it seemed shorter that way. Now I count by years...

My mother put me in a bible study course. I had been right; one of my presents was a bible. I had been reading hers. But this week, when my mother came to pick me up, the teacher said she wanted to talk to her. I don't know what she said, but my mother beamed proudly. As we walked home, she asked me a question.

'Would you like to attend an advanced bible class?' I nodded, hugging my already well-worn copy. 'It's at night. I know that might be a bit young for you to be going, but the teacher said you could use it.'

I remember being excited. So long ago, and now ... It was held Saturday evening, for those who had to work.

He introduced himself as Antonio, and shook my mother's hand. His voice was calm, controlled, and sure of himself.

For a year, I attended the class. Some of the neighbors were somewhat unhappy with the idea of a small child being out so late, but I didn't care. I was learning, quickly.

Six months before my ninth birthday I noticed it. Not consciously, not completely, but I noticed it. My attitude towards him began to change. I didn't tell my mother, because I knew she wouldn't believe me. None of them did, except me.

Sometimes he would look someone of the group in the eyes and tell them to do something, and they _would_. Once, when he asked to see someone outside, I watched from the door's window.

I thought he was going to kiss him, but instead he bit his neck and started sucking. I kept very very quiet, and just watched. I saw two drops of blood on the man's neck, before Tony licked them and they disappeared. I scurried back to my seat and resumed reading before he came inside. I swore I would never mention it.

I began to watch closely when he seemed to tell the others what to do. Once I thought I had it figured out, I tried it on the teenager that always hummed, telling her to be _quiet_. It worked. Not always, or reliably, but it worked. I never truly noticed Tony's increased attention to me.

A week before my ninth birthday. I was getting curious. My mother was a bit late picking me up, so Tony stayed with me alone. I couldn't resist anymore; I honestly wanted to _know_.

'Why do you drink blood from the others?' I asked. He blinked.

'Could you repeat that, please?' I did.

He just looked at me, a blank but obviously shocked expression on his face. I waited.

'Samantha…' he sighed. 'This is … something we should talk about, but not now.' He looked down at me. _'Promise me you won't say a word about this_ until we do.'

I felt a tug on my mind. I shrugged it off, and nodded. 'Sure…'

Class was cancelled the next week, but the week after Tony was the only one in attendance.

'Samantha, have you told anyone about the question you asked me?'

I shook my head. 'No, and I don't see why you tried to make me not say it anyway.' I remember being irritated. 'I wasn't going to tell anyway.'

I don't remember his words, but it was pretty clear. He was a vampire – Tremere. The Masquerade. The Camarilla.

Then he Embraced me. I don't remember much about that, just being confused, thirsty, and upset that I couldn't see my mother. I hid in a closet while Tony explained to her that I had vanished, and he had just returned from looking for me.

He explained a bit about the world of the Kindred. I stayed in his haven as he helped me through the rough time after my Embrace.

Then he left me. Al I had was a small journal explaining a few things, and another small book. The journal told why he had done this to me, and why he had to leave me behind. The other book held the basics of Thaumaturgy, and a ritual that might allow me to contact Tony, should I ever wish to in the future.


End file.
